The beginning of a beautiful freindship
by Jessica35588
Summary: Jackie is a woman who just moved into suburbia. But when she hears rumors about the mansion at the top of the hill, she becomes curious about what is inside. Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

I took the other end of the couch.

"UUUGH" I said, under the weight of it. The large man and I plopped it down in the living room. That was the last of the furniture I had to carry into the house, thank god. I paid the man 50$.

"Thanks, Frank." I said to my neighbor.

"Anytime." he said, walking out the door. I sighed and fell down onto the couch. _Well, seems like I've all my things have been moved into my house, now all I have to do is put them in the right places, _I thought to myself. I gripped the armrest of the couch and began dragging it across the room. Thank god my floor was a carpet. It does make it harder to do, but it does not scratch the floor like if it was wooden. But that was just me and my rambling thoughts. I pushed it against the back wall and fell back on it. My watch said it was 2:00, but it felt way later. Part of it may have been that I had been up since 5:00 in the morning.

Finally, I got up off my lazy bum. I decided to go out and get a coffee. Surely, that could wake me up. I walked outside and got my bike out from the garage. It was by far the only thing I had put in my garage that wasn't packed away in boxes. I began biking down the streets of the pastel suburban neighborhood. A few women waved at me as I rode down the street. It was definitely a nice neighborhood. It was definitely better than the last neighborhood I lived in. No people selling weed in the back alleys here, or at least not that I knew of so far. It was practically perfect, which was a little strange to me. I went down a side street, and began biking towards the coffee shop in the shopping center.

After a few more minutes of riding, I finally got there. I walked in, out of breath.

"Hello ma'am. What would you like to order?"

"I'll just take a black coffee." I really hated black coffee, but at least it would wake me up. I paid the short, blonde woman four dollars, and went to a table by the window. I got out my cell phone and started studying the map of the town for the millionth time. I had been spending the past month studying the general vicinity, but I still hadn't gotten everything down.

"Number 16." Called the short woman. She gave me my drink, and I sat back down. I went back to studying the maps. I took a sip of the strong beverage in the Styrofoam cup before me. It definitely strong, but it did a good job waking me up. I drank about half of it, before deciding it would destroy my sense of taste for the next day or so if I had tried to drink the rest of it. I put the top back on the cup and walked out. I put my coffee in the drink holder under the seat of my bike and began riding back.

As I was riding down the main street of the neighborhood, I began noticing thing that weren't on the maps. The thing that surprised me most was the thing at the end of the street. Mostly I was surprised I had never noticed it before. It was a tall mountain. It was blocked off by tall chain-link fences. On the top of it, to my surprise, was a huge mansion. The windows were boarded up and broken, and it was dark as midnight, if it was even possible. If it was cleaned up a bit, it would be a beautiful house. I rode into the driveway of my house, and went back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

I jogged into my room, thoroughly confused. Why is it not on the map? Is anyone living there at the moment? Is it really abandoned? If it is, who lived there? Is he, or she, still alive? Why did hey move out of it? Why hasn't someone bought it out yet? Is it even on the market? **DING! **It was my doorbell. I walked to my door.

" Why, Hello. Welcome to the neighborhood!" Said a woman with short red hair, a pink shirt, and a faint southern accent.

" Uh... Thanks." I said.

"Joyce." she introduced.

"Jackie." I muttered. She handed me a tin covered in foil.

"Well, I'm goanna welcome you like I always do the new neighbors. Baked you a pie!" she said with a grin.

"Oh. Thanks!" I said.

"You're welcome." She said, walking away.

"Whoa! Wait!" I called to the woman.

"Yes?"

"Do you know anything about that house on the hill?" I asked.

"It may take a while to tell you..." she mumbled

"Oh, well, we can come inside... Its a little messy though. I'm still unpacking." I said, taking her inside

"Well, about ten years ago, we had this woman in the neighborhood. She was our Avon lady. She eventually went up there to sell some stuff, and found this young man. His name was Edward. Now, he was just as normal as you and I. Only difference was... He had scissors for hands." She explained, pausing to see my reaction.

"He was WHAT?" I shouted. I was being attacked by an ass ton of questions and emotions. Was this real? Was it possible? Is this Joyce lady completely off her rocker? She giggled.

"Well, he was brought down from that hill there. And, he was normal for a while. He began cutting our bushes, then our pet's hair, Then ours. Soon, Edward and I started a little salon. He then took me into the back room and he..." she trailed off. She swallowed, and began again.

"Well, soon after he snuck into a neighbor's house. And then, he snapped. He chased the Avon lady's daughter's boyfriend up to the house. He killed him, and then the roof caved in on him." She said, all the while looking out the window at the house. I took the pie from the table into the fridge.

"Well... thanks for coming over." I uttered.

"Uh... yeah. You're welcome." she said back, walking out the door. I began thinking again. Why did this Edward kid have scissors for hands? Was that even possible? I looked up at the mansion again. The roof looked fine... I had made up my mind. I was goanna go and see if this rumor was true. It was both dangerous and probably illegal, but a little peek wouldn't hurt anybody... right?


	3. Chapter 3

I paced around my room, and looked down at my watch. 12:00 pm. I slipped on a black sweater and walked into my kitchen. It was dark enough to not be seen by anyone if they were even awake. I grabbed a knife and walked outside. I looked around. None of the house lights other than mine were on. I ran as fast as I could, at least without making very much noise. As I ran, I kept looking at the houses. Yep, no one was awake, at least, that I know of. I finally ended at the gate. I looked around, at least the third time that night. I grabbed two of the chain links, and I began climbing up the fence. I was at the top and I looked at the house. Then I looked down. I gasped as gripped the fence even harder. I pulled myself onto the other side of the fence and began climbing down. I breathed harder and harder as I continued climbing down. I looked down, and jumped about a foot to the ground. Whew! It was over with. Now, I just had to get into the house. I began walking towards the mansion. But after getting across the fence, I began seeing things I had not noticed on the other side.

At the top, just before the house, was a large garden. It was both beautiful and strange. There were many large hedges shaped into different things. On one side was a huge sea serpent, on the other was an elk. Beautiful, almost neon bright flowers surrounded all the shrubbery. It was almost like something out of a fairytale. But the thing that freaked me out was how well-kept it was. Who in the hell would come up here and groom the hedges? First you had to jump the fence, and then, you had to climb up to the garden with all those sharp tool and such. I stepped back. I was going to be fine. There was probably a perfectly reasonable explanation to this. There wasn't any I could think of at the moment, but there probably was one. I was terrified, but I forced myself to walk into the jet-black mansion.

I gripped one of the two huge doors. What was surprising was how light it was. I looked around the ginormous room. There were two staircases up to a second floor. Dust and cobwebs covered the entire room. I swallowed. By now, I was ready to run through the doors, down the hill, over the fence, down the street, and back to my house. But I stayed. I have gotten too far to run back to my house like a little wuss. I forced myself to the foot of the stairs, and began walking up. What if this crazy scissor kid was still here? I could get killed, either by the old rickety house caving in on me, or getting killed by scissor-boy.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood at the foot of the door. At this time, my heart was beating out of my chest. That Joyce lady must have been either trying to make a new urban legend or something. I mean, c'mon. She must've. Edward must have been a prank, or a result of schizophrenia, or something like that. Ok, now I had to do it. I would go inside, look around, and get rid of my paranoia about that big house on the hill. I walked into attic. I found just what I expected. A big, cold, dark room.

I wasn't afraid of the dark, as much as what I would find when I turned on the lights. I looked around. The roof wasn't caved in, by what I could see. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw some movement. I began running back. I was in he middle of the hall. I skidded to a halt. Ok, calm down, you moron. It must've been a rat or something. I began walking back.

"Hello?" I called into the darkness. I heard the creaking of the old boards on the floor coming closer... and closer... and closer. I began to run. God damn it, now I knew there was a man. Or at least, something.

"Don't... go..." I heard behind me. It was accompanied with the sound of _scissors._ I turned around. There stood a man. He had tangled black hair, and wore a black leather suit covered in buckles. He had pale white skin and his face was covered in scars. But the most interesting thing was his hands. To my horror, they were replaced with scissors. I stepped back a few steps.

"W-who are you?" I yelped.

"Edward." he said softly.

"Uh... I'm Jackie." I said, slowly walking towards him. I began calming down. At least, as much as I could, knowing I was in the same room as a man with scissors for hands. We began walking back to the attic.

"I'm sorry I broke in... I had to figure out what was in here. The rumors were too much for me. I had to kill my suspicions." I said. He stayed silent.

"I- I have to leave. I'll be back tomorrow, but I really have to sleep." I mumbled. His face dropped.

"Ok." he uttered.

"Thanks for understanding." I said, walking down the hall. My brain was slow for the past few hours. Huge dark circles were under my eyes. I had been up since 5:00 yesterday. I did have about an hour of sleep a few hours ago, but I still was extremely sleepy. It took about 30 minutes to get back to my house, but once I got there, I passed out on my couch.


End file.
